Level of color gamut in current Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Displays (TFT-LCD) is usually low, generally only about 72%. Currently, in order to improve the level of color gamut on TFT-LCD, a quantum dots (QD) film is mainly used to achieve high color gamut conversion. That is, QD is packaged in a glass tube, and the glass tube is arranged between in a blue light emitting diode and a light guide plate. However, water vapor can easily infiltrate through the cutting position in the QD film. The QD will fail in such environment with water and oxygen. Wherein, diameter of a green QD is smaller than a red QD. The green QD has more surface energy, so it is easier to fail by reacting with water and oxygen and resulting an inactive purple region. For mobile products with a narrow frame, failing in the cutting position results in the QD film would not properly function better in the product.
In order to resolve the problem encountered by the prior art, in the technology, the present invention want to find a way to resolve a defect of QD film which fails in the cutting position, so as to achieve the QD film has high color gamut conversion and solve deficiencies of prior art.